What He Saw
by Durgas Dragon
Summary: Kakashi sees something that doesn’t make a lot of sense


**What He Saw**

_**Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto's **_**Naruto**_** and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece**_

_**Summery: Kakashi sees something that doesn't make a lot of sense**_

_**Author's Note: Written for ChibiZoe. Possible out-of-characterness**_

_**Constructive Criticism is always welcomed**_

_**Published: 20 March 2008**_

_**Rating: T**_

**Kakashi wondered when Minato-sensei had gotten so small and when Obito had gotten so tall.**

**He also wondered where Rin was and why a shrill pink fairy was following them around yelling 'hey! Listen!'**

**Something about this whole thing seemed wrong, but what, he wasn't sure. Just to be safe, he went through the motions of dispelling a genjutsu and he opened his Sharingan eye—**

**Wait…why did he think that he had the Sharingan? And why did he seem to think that it was Obito's? Obito was right there and clearly had both of his eyes. This meant that Kakashi had his own, but whenever he opened the left eye, he got a conflicting vision and it made his head pound.**

**He better keep it shut then and get that looked at when they got back to the village.**

**Minato-sensei was being terribly intimate with Obito—quick caresses, lingering glances, and innuendo-ladled conversations—and he was yelling something about pounding Obito into the floor for letting their sensei—**

**The pink fairy punched Minato-sensei and screamed at him for being a (quote) 'dunderhead' (unquote).**

**Kakashi, once again, felt confused. Since when had Jiraiya-san arrived and what he was he doing out on the mission with them? Since when had Obito training with him? Why wasn't Kakashi given that opportunity?**

**And since when did the hokage let himself be slapped around by some pink fairy?**

**There was definitely something wrong here.**

**He began to run down the possibilities; it couldn't be a genjutsu—he'd already dispelled any—and the only Uchiha around was Obito, so it couldn't be any special Sharingan technique…perhaps it was some sort of ninjutsu…?**

**He opened his left eye before he had thought about it and was slammed with a dizzying spin of double vision. The back of his brain screeched while his whole body throbbed painfully.**

**Strange, it felt like he was almost out of chak—**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Someone was prying his eyelid open and the bright light **_**burned**_**. He struggled against the bonds holding him down.**

**"Damn it brat, knock it off!" A loud voice barked at him crossly.**

**He froze. He knew that voice; why did he know that voice?**

**"If I don't get these drops in your eye, you're going to lose it and then you're going to be shit out of luck!"**

**What the hell did **_**that**_**—**

**He howled as something basic was dripped into his eye, thrashing about in unbelievable agony as his eye melted.**

**There was some shouting, and then someone found one of his pressure points and the world went black again.**

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**When Kakashi awoke, he was in the hospital and Sakura was peering down at him irritably. She icily informed him that during their last mission, before he had collapsed from chakra exhaustion, he had gotten sprayed in the eye with a rare poison before he had chidori'd the heck out of the missing ninja they'd been after.**

**She than demanded to know why he had called Naruto a paedophile and **_**her**_** Sasuke a LOSER.**

**The glittering in her eye didn't bode well for Kakashi, so he told her the absolute truth; he had been on the road of life when a fluffy little kitten had told him it was 'Opposite' Day, and far be it for Kakashi to the one to contradict a kitten on what day it was.**

**It was almost a relief to have Sakura yell 'LIAR' before stomping off, muttering about stupid senseis.**

**He breathed a sigh of relief. Now that she was gone, he had more important things to deal with…the idea of Naruto and Sasuke together was strangely attractive. He was going to have to do something about it.**

**While he was at it, he would find a nice boyfriend for Sakura so she wouldn't feel left out, but that was a secondary goal.**

**He started to plot.**

_**x Fin x**_


End file.
